Confessions And Choices
by LtheWolf
Summary: Annie and Mikasa finally realize they both have developed feelings for each other and it's time for them to confess it to other but will both accept the responsibilities as they have to graduate from the 104th training corps to their choosen divisions. Might have a more then limes but not till abit into the book since it was based on a rp, will probably have foul language. Mikannie
1. Their First Confessions

**Mikasa's POV**

The wind whipped through the air viciously, blowing my black hair in my face as I looked emotionlessly up at the moon peeking over the walls much like how the colossal titan did the day when wall Maria fell and many people died including Eren and my mother by the hands of the titans. I continued to stare at the moon until I heard a voice call my name, causing me to turn in my seat. "Hey Mikasa" I heard being called from behind.

A dark figure now emerging into the moonlight, the short, blonde girl drawing closer as she spoke softly unlike her normal self, we act a lot alike normally but something seemed different with her now. Ignoring the difference as she came sat next to me glancing up at the moon to before turning to me, "Hey Leonhardt" I replied faking a smile as she seemed to stare at me while I still watched the moon, until she coughed and spoke again "I need to tell you something Ackerman" She announced in her usual voice, wearing the stoic expression again.

"Hmm what did you want to tell me then?" Asking as I looked into her eyes, as blue as the ocean gleaming in the moonlight giving them an icy effect, they were beautiful and they seemed to draw my focus as she stared, I was somehow caught staring back not being able to look away, like I was being held in place by something. "I love you Ackerman, but I don't expect you to return those feelings, so umm yeah" Annie blurted out, shocking me "Wait, What did you say Annie?" I questioned to make sure I heard her properly, did she really just say what I think she did? "I said I..I umm love you" Annie answered blushing, I could just see the faint red on her cheeks in the moonlight as she spoke the words I really did hear her correctly.

I blushed slightly at the thought that Annie liked me but not so much that she could see, "Umm I kinda..." I started, unable to stop blushing which I thought was now clearly visible on my cheeks "I umm.." Starting again only to end up staring at the floor instead of Annie, her eyes unnerving me as she stared at me really closely as if observing me. "..Sorta perhaps like you too Leonhardt" I blurted out blushing intensly, burning up like a light. "W...What really?" She smiled as she spoke, now I felt uncomfortable and weird it was a strange feeling I suddenly got, causing me to shift uncomfortably "Umm... No stay away from Eren" I ended up yelling, shaking my head as if trying clear my thoughts but they were already made up I couldn't change them if I tried my hardest because part of me didn't want to. "W-What I...I thought you, ...Never mind" Her face turning stoic once again.

Annie now seemed like she was going to cry but didn't as she got up from the bench we had both sat on and started to walk, before my arm shot out and grabbed hold of her's "Oof course I do but I'm only gonna say it once" I blurted out and jumped off the bench, pulling Annie into a hug, I hadn't hugged someone properly in years but this meant something, deep down I was being told that and I knew it was right "..But seriously leave Eren alone, you and your friends Or I'll kill you all to protect my brother" I threatened, even thought I knew he was most likely asleep with the rest of the cadets as we both should have been too, but she had already thrown him across the training ground along with Reiner just the other day so I didn't want her or her friends to hurt Eren ever again.

Annie gladly hugged back after she turned around, her pools of many blues looking up into my pools of different black and grey shades, "So you do love me then?" Annie questioned knowing the answer already "Yeeaahh I do Annie, I was serious about Eren though" I quickly answered. I saw her smile faintly and blush in the now pure moonlight illuminating everything "Okay don't worry I won't go near him" Annie smiled again "Good" I said before gently placing my hand on her chin lifting her face up and crouching slightly as I placed my own lips on to her's, and I was slightly shocked when she started kissing me properly back and I pulled back, I had never really kissed anyone before not like this anyway, but soon moving back down to Annie's lips and kissing her back properly this time.

Annie tried to take charge as she kept kissing passionately before running her tongue over my bottom lip, she wanted me to open my mouth and let her have entrance, but toying with her seemed better as I smirked into the kiss denying her entrance to my mouth, causing her to whine loudly before trying again only this time softly biting my bottom lip instead of licking it. I finally pulled back but slowly trying to catch my breath, smirking once I had caught my breath as I still kept hugging her in a tight embrace which she still returned not wanting to let go of me.

"Hey Annie, I think we should go back in it's late and starting to get really cold" I suggested shivering, only white jeans and blouse since I left my jacket behind by accident. "I think your right, Mikasa" Annie agreed with me and followed as I started back to the girl's dorms, quickly arriving back at the dorm doors, both of us quietly creeping in, getting dressed for bed again since we both changed to go outside, Annie wearing her usual hoodie over everything,so she didn't seem to have been cold, "So what now?" Annie asked looking at me strangely, "Umm we need to rest for training in the morning, like everyone else" I replied laying down in my bed, one of the my bunks we had to share with others, Annie ironically had been put in the one above mine, both of our cases more like chests for treasure then anything else, that held our clothes and other belongings at the foot of the bed, side by side.

"Awww ok Mika" Annie muttered beginning to climb the ladder but stopping "Hey, Mika" She whispered with a change of voice, the way she talked the fact she was calling me Mika seemed to unnerve me, I didn't understand why it did though "Yeah, Annie" I whispered back, standing back up as she climbing back down from half way on the ladder and looking up at me "I love you" She whispered kissing me again "I love you too" I mouthed into the kiss as I kissed her back, she began to lick my lips again also biting my bottom lip too, asking for entrance yet again I was really tired now so kissed her back properly and pushed her back a bit "Annie, we need to rest for training and the others are sleeping right there you know" I frowned, whispering to her before being suddenly pushed back falling on my bed, seconds later before I had time to even think about reacting Annie was straddling my waist, pinning down my arms "Well I guess you'll just have to be quiet then" Annie whispered huskily in my ear, her hot breath tickling my ear before she moved her lips down to my neck, smirking as she started kissing and nipping at the skin of my neck "No Annie, another time" I groaned tiredly, rolling over her and standing back up. "Ok but you'll have to reward me later for holding back" She sighed. "Uurr Annie, I'm going to bed now so should you, I mean even Ymir holds back with Krista, it's so clear with them so could you calm down for a while?"I asked but more demanded then asked "Okay, fine you win" She admitted defeat when I glared at her, such huge, dark circles already around my eyes I looked sorta like instructor Shadis "Can I at least sleep in the same bed as you?" Annie whined again with puppy eyes "Tch fine but no more, Annie we don't even know each fully and only this once can you sleep in the same bed as me Annie, you have a perfectly good bed above mine that seems to broken at the moment" I whispered to Annie only speaking out that her bed seemed to be broken. "Ok, goodnight then Mikasa" She whispered back before I fell back into the bed, falling asleep straight away.


	2. Morning Training Complications

_A/N I'm making this one a little bit longer to make up for not updating in a while because of life ;) enjoy the Mikannie._

**Mikasa's POV**

My eyes kept jammed closed as light flooded into the room, I didn't want to get up for morning training yet, still slightly tired from the previous days workout, along with the events that followed soon after. The light wasn't the only thing bugging me at the moment, the birds were cherping from their resting places and I also felt a heavy weight laying over my abdomen, finally deciding to pry open my eyes and wake up, looking around as light blinded me, letting my eyes slowly adjust to the change in light before looking down to see a very messy haired blonde, laying across my chest also holding on to like she was about to be ripped away from me.

Shifting about carefully to avoid waking Annie up at the moment, I tried to get comfortable as Annie wouldn't seem to let go easy, her nails nearly digging into my skin to avoid from being seperated. None of the others looked like they were awake yet, but I got a weird feeling someone was watching very closely, observing the room fully before eventually ignoring that feeling in my stomach and turning my attention back to Annie's sleeping figure stretched out over the bed, her face hidden slightly behind her fringe of messy hair, gently sweeping the hair out of the way to gaze at her face, her face looked more beautiful when she was sleeping the normal stoic facade gone. Now brushing my fingers against her face, the skin all smooth and radiant, smiling before I shook her violently only making it worse as she stirred, climbed up the bed her face now right next to mine, that uneasy feeling I was being watched still there and I didn't want anyone to know about the whole kissing Annie thing yet.

"Wake the hell up, Annie" I said rolling over slightly so she hung off the bed still gripping tightly on to me, not even stirring this time. I was bored now and starting to get a cramp in my leg so kicked Annie lightly, sending her tumbling of the bed and face first on to the floor. The noise made everyone stur from sleep and they all glanced at me, as I stood up then their eyes flickering over to see Annie laying on the floor face first still in an awkward position, all curled up with her butt in the air. I couldn't keep my stoic face anymore as soon as I saw her turn her face up, bursting out laughing for the first time in forever,_ (A/N that reference thou) _everyone else soon joining in as she stumbled to tried and get up only failing and making it quite a bit worse.

"Hm do you need a little help there Leonhardt?" I coughed, sticking my hand out for her to grab and help her up, she gladly accepted and was soon stood up and glaring at everyone as they still smirked. Everyone stopped smirking as seconds later instructor Shadis burst through the door and shouted for everyone to get up only to stare awkwardly at everyone stood up already awake and then silently exit. "Well I guess that means it's time to get ready for morning training" I muttered, moving over to the bathrooms and completing my daily routine, getting dressed while the others copied, soon everyone was ready and we all made our way over to the dinner hall to get the usual food in the morning it being exactly the same as what we all ate at lunch.

Once at the training ground again instructor Shadis explained the training for today, first hand to hand combat with partners he had already picked for us and then on to trekking in the woods to practice using guns followed by more hand to hand combat and finally intense 3d manuevering gear training, meaning he wasn't in a good mood today was deciding to take it out on us. Shadis then called out all the partners for today, Reiner and Bertholdt, Armin and Eren, Jean and Marco, Krista and Ymir, Annie and me, Sasha and Connie which he would totally regret within the first 10 minutes, along with a few others whose names I didn't listen to properly. Shadis started observing us all closely as we gathered with our partners for the hard day training ahead of us, "You ready, Mikasa?" Annie called to me as she got into her fighting stance, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, you can start" I said, getting into my own fighting stance ready for Annie to come at me and attack with the wooden dagger Shadis had given every pair. Annie started at me not using the dagger, throwing a punch towards my face, dodging it elbowing Annie in the stomach which she quickly countered by kneeing me in the stomach and throwing at punch at my face again, this time giving no time to dodge so it hit me square in the jaw knocking me back a bit. Pausing to wipe the small trickle of blood running down my mouth before launching myself at Annie, throwing punches at her face which she countered trying to go for my face again this time I took the chance to grab her arm and flip her over, swiping the dagger and pinning her down as she hit the ground hard. Slightly taking my weight of Annie after a while, which turned out to be a big mistake as she took the chance and kicked me backwards, sending me flying across the ground quite a bit away from our orginal position, before swiftly running over to me,taking the knife and trying to pin me, smirking at her before I rolled, flipping her up and back across the dirt ground. The knife now abandoned to the side somewhere after being sent flying far away from us when I flipped Annie over again, and both of us now covered in the dirt and dust sent flying in the air. Both of us standing up again, getting into our fighting stances once again and circling each other before charging at one another again, throwing punches everywhere, some hitting their targets and some missing due to being swiftly dodged, the hits that did land their targets where very strong ones, drawing little amounts of blood that trickled down our mouths and noses. Eventually bringing my knee up, hitting Annie right in the stomach strongly but not before she kicked my legs out from beneath me both us now brawling on the floor a while, before the finally blow knocking, both of us out was a headbutt dealt between us both, doubling the force of the hits, then my vision was ingulfed by black.

The dark started to fade to light again and my eyes flickered open to see the rest of the trainees staring at me in awe, before their gazes moved to something else, so mine followed, widening at the sight as they landed on Annie, her body still limp, facing me with closed eyes and blood trickling down between her eye and down along the bridge of her nose "Oh shit, it got that bad again" I mumbled, remembering the last time we had fought only the outcome was worse, both of us broke our noses, lips bust and a few ribs were broke thankfully not puncturing any internal organs, it just looked like we intensly hated each other to anyone else but after last night it was obvious that we really didn't hate each other but in fact the opposite. My eyes started to droop again and I found myself falling back to the floor again, now facing Annie whose eyes flickered open as mine closed again back into darkness, then the memory of last night flashed past and played through my thoughts before I was jerked awake by something, still in the same place as the last time, laying on the dirt ground of the training place only this time Annie was next to me staring down with the same stoic expression as usual, only I could see the hint of worry in her pools of blue, it clearly wasn't Annie who had jerked me awake, she was looking slightly suprised but observing my surroundings more, I saw nothing else close enough to influence jerking me awake. "Mikasa are you ok?" I heard Eren shouted as he showed up by Annie just as she was about to ask the me the same question "Hmm I'm ok now, not light-headed anymore, What about you Annie?" I asked, shifting my gaze over to her and observing her closely, now she had a bandage on her head and a crimson blood stain appearing on it, slowly growing bigger as her eyes began to droop, seeing this I shot up from my sitting position and caught her just in time as she swayed forward, her body falling limp into my arms "I guess that's a no" I muttered, holding on to the small blonde girl in my arms, shifting her weight to hold her in a better position, which ended up more as a hug then anything else, as I followed Shadis to the infirmary to get us both bandaged up and be forced back out to training later on, since worse had been accomplished as we could still move properly.

The soldier with the most medical experience, helped lay Annie down on one of the stiff, itchy sheets spread over the bed, then pushing me down onto a bed as well to check us both properly, after an hour or so, she finally stopped examining Annie and me looking up with a grave face "Tch you two need to stop this, being so rough on each other but it's not as bad as last time, both of you seem to be absoulutly normal except your lips are bruised up but not spilt and your foreheads may be painful for a while from the impact of your headbutt" She almost hissed at us venomously, or just me more or less as Annie still seemed to be knocked out, and moaning out random words in her state of unconciousness, "Reiner, Bertholdt, Mission" were the first few words she mumbled pausing for half an hour while we were checked up then she started to mutter words again this time I rushed over and covered her mouth and started to poke her face to wake her up. Minutes of bothering her by poking her cheeks and she finally awoke, her oceans eyes quickly moving once again "Wwhat? Where? Huh" Annie spoke gibberish upon awaken, her eyes darting around the room ending up glancing between the nurse soldier and myself. "Infirmary, we fought to hard again but good news we didn't break anything this time but we have to go back to training so not that great of news" I smiled, standing up to exit the dull, white-washed room.


	3. Hickies And Nightmares

**Mikasa's POV**

I walked out of the room pausing, as if unintentionally waiting for Annie to follow me out so we could walk back to the group together, my instincts right as Annie burst through the door looking around hurriedly until her eyes landed on mine as I leaned against the wall slightly "Hello, Did you have nice dreams?" I questioned my eyebrow raised "Some were ok, others less pleasant, Why do you ask?" Annie answered looking confused "Oh you just seemed to like speaking in your sleep and umm started to muttered my name and other things before I woke you up" I deadpanned, as I stood up properly again and began walking slowly down the long corridor, Annie beside me looking shocked "Umm, sorry I know you don't want people to know about the kiss yet or the fact that we're urm together" She said awkwardly, blushing brightly as she scratched the back of her neck nervously. "How? I didn't even tell you about that yet I was gonna ask today since we are urm going out now I suppose" I blushed looking at her questioningly "Well let's just say I'm not the only one that mumbles in their sleep a little bit, you said it last night after you blacked out almost immediately, I just lay there awake for a while and you muttered that before going completely silent" She smirked at me before returning to the stoic expression she held all the time.

"So how are you feeling now? I'm sorry I got a little carried away again" I asked, scratching my neck nervously, looking at her expression which changed to shocked "No you weren't the only one that got carried away, it's not you fault it's both of us that got that intense, I'm fine with the rest but what about you Mikasa you didn't stay down on the floor very long?" Annie said looking at me, sadness in her eyes "Hey I'm fine, but I just thought giving you a piggy back on the way here would have been much easier then carrying you like I did" I smiled brightly trying to lighten the mood as we continued to walk down the hall "Well you could give me piggy back now then" She smirked looking at me in a devilish way. We stopped, the corridor seemed so long now like we had been walking forever and we hadn't even past half way yet "Sure thing but I want something in return for carrying your heavy butt out of here" I smirked back her, she was now looking very confused, one eyebrow raised and her beautiful pools of blue widened. "And what would that be Mika?" She questioned, crossing her arms like she was mad, an emotion that I didn't like to see on her face, meaning you should either back down or get grinded to pulp.

"This" I exclaimed leaning into press my lips against her again, this kiss being slightly different from the last there was a strange spark as she kissed back pressing her lips against mine more deepening the kiss, both of us pulling back breathless after a while. "Haha I knew it, you two do like each other" I heard a voice call, both our eyes darting about landing on the nurse leaning against the wall nearby, but I swear she wasn't there a second ago when I looked. "Please don't tell anyone, not yet!" I yelled blushing furiously like Annie was beside me when my eyes strayed over to her red face "Hm, Ok for now I'll keep quiet about you two lovers" She chuckled deviously "No, we only got together yesterday so it's not like that" Annie shouted beside me. I thought about it all, it was all kind of weird feeling, the way she called us lovers and the fact that I had somehow fallen in love with Annie, the short while we had been here at the training camp, and that it wasn't Eren who I always thought I loved but this felt much different, also that Annie was also a female and I didn't think I went both ways, but it was all pretty obvious now that those things were all true. "Mikasa? Mikasa are you okay?" Annie exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts looking at her, looking around to see the nurse gone "She left, promised that she wouldn't tell anyone yet, but I don't trust her so much. Soo.. About that piggy back?" Annie replied as if I had asked her a question.

Now crouching down so she could jump on my back, which she almost immediately did her arms wrapping loosely around my neck, slightly pulling my scarf down, now standing up straight before walking slowly across the corridor which now seemed to be a normal size instead of miles long like last time, Annie kept shifting on my back, her arms still curled around my neck slowly shifting lower to grip on better, she leaned her head on my shoulder, her breath slow and warm against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. As we neared the end of the hall Annie's breathing slowed and I felt her smirk against my neck before I felt a pain shoot through my body, my legs buckling under both our weight, we both ended up on the floor Annie laying over me before she moved slightly and I felt her grip enclose on my arms that now lay pinned either side of my head while my face was brushing against the floor. "What the hell was that for Annie?" I mumbled as my face pressed closer to the floor her weight increasing on my back as I imagined she was smiling deviously as she straddled my body underneath her's again. "It's so easy to turn the tables to where I'm the one in control again Mikasa, You should work on that" She said chuckling as she pressed her lips against my neck, another sharp pain shooting through my neck again, before she quickly moved further down the side of my neck kissing at the spot she landed at this time instead of biting down on the delicate flesh of my neck she started sucking down on the spot "Stop it, that's going to be hard to cover up" I whined as she continued to place hickies over my neck until she was stopped by the collar of my blouse and jacket.

_A/N Don't even talk to me now I feel weird for writing this even if it is just hickies it's embarrassing, I have never written anything like it before so that's why -_-_

"No, I can make you blush so easy that it's fun to tease you" She snickered as I bit into my lip, causing it to bleed supressing the moans of pain and pleasure which was a strange feeling "When I get up I'm going kick your ass again if you don't stop right now" I mumbled from biting onto my lip still, she laughed again before I felt her freezing cold hand slither under my collar pushing it down slightly as she bit the nape of my neck this time unable to keep my teeth bitten down on my bottom lip, a moan escaping my lips, realizing that had happened I cursed myself quietly but Annie heard chuckling again "You like it though, don't you Mikasa. Why do you want me to stop Hm?" She whispered into my ear, nibbling down on my ear softly "Because we need to get back to training or everyone will get suspicious, plus you agreed to tone it down last night, Annie remember that?" I moaned, wiggling about trying to get free of her iron grip. "I.. Pfft fine then, you should be glad it was only hickies though" Annie said shifting, so I thought she was moving but swiftly bit down on the side of my neck again before letting go of my arms and sliding of my back, finally letting my turn over to lie on my back looking at her smirking face as she knelt beside me.

"It's good you found that so funny Annie, you can walk on your own feet now" I said sarcastically, glaring at her then adjusting my now scruffy uniform neck, pulling up my scarf to cover the other blemishes now on my neck before standing up and walking to the door, opening it and walking through then slamming it shut before Annie could follow me outside. Walking over to where I thought the rest of the class might be now, it was getting sort of late so it must be combat again or 3D manuevering gear training right about now. Annie ran up from behind, now walking next to me her face back to being stoic along with mine as we approached the others readying to train on the 3DMG course "So are two alright and ready to train now?" Shadis asked, pointing over to a few 3DMG units that were left, both of us following his orders and walking over to strap the 3DMG on properly, alone in the corner of the grounds while the rest gathered around Instructor Shadis told everyone what to do, shouting to put out his point that it was crucial that nobody messed about in this exercise since people could be pushed about and fall from the big heights that the manuevering gear was used at. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so ... So commanding but you promised last night" I apologised to Annie as we both began strapping the gear on "I suppose I'm sorry for breaking that promise.. But you can't deny that you didn't like it" She apologised back, smirking before her face returned to normal and we walked back over to the others, ready to train.

Instructor Shadis also had manuevering gear strapped on today as he lead us to the forest filled with titan manakins hidden about it, ones we were all suppose to compete against each other to kill or just slice as deep as you could into the soft material used for the nape of the titan aka it's weakspot. Everyone all set to fly off on the manuever gear to kill titans and finally get a break from training unlike how myself and Annie, who had both skipped most of the training for today. I was ready to shoot off on the manuever gear to but less eger since I could move quite fast with the manuever gear and also to let others have a chance to get to the fake titans first. "GO!" Shadis shouted and everyone shot off into the tall trees of the forest, one of the last to take off I saw everyone seperate into different directions, deciding which way would be less crowded with cadets looking for titans before going that way, Shadis stayed there observing before taking off in the same direction speeding in front and changing directions a lot to keep track of the many trainees about the forest. I flew around abit before finding a fake titan that wasn't already sliced into before slicing deeply into the neck and shooting off again in search of another titan. After discovering after more titan dummies and cutting through them Shadis and other observing all the cadets strikes, Jean soon flew over next to me in another attempt to flirt with me, which would fail epically agian since I was dating Annie but since no one knew about that he would just keep trying and failing. Jean hovered through the air next to me trying to chat "Hi, Mikasa your amazing at this, so I have at least some decent competition, which means we both have this in common so would you go..." Jean tried to talk "You forgot about Annie and some of the many others that are good with the 3DMG too" I interupted him, he looked sad but soon cheered up when we both sighted another fake titan to the left, both of us swerving to attack it, but Jean was a bit clumsy and crashed into me, both of us falling from the place we were hooked to and crashing hard into the titan dummy, my vision going blurry, Jean seemed to have recovered but the fight from before took it's toll on me and I ended up blacking out again, even though I blacked out, I still felt my body smash against a tree branch before I think somebody caught me since the second blow was soft and the surface I landed on felt warm, it couldn't have been the ground I impacted with.

The blackness soon faded into light and I woke up but it wasn't where I thought I would wake up. I woke up in a soft, familiar bed, a window next to it, staring out into the woods, these woods were really familiar. I sat there thinking about where I had seen them before but my mind blank even though I knew deep down where I was, I would always be here, in the same place every night in my nightmares that replayed over and over again, except strangly last night I wasn't trapped her but here I was trapped once again in this hellish nightmare. I lay there on the bed for a while staring out the window at the birds and other little creatures of the forest on the mountain side, until a woman came in greating me kindly, placing clothes on the dresser before walking out again telling me to follow her when I changed and got ready, this women was tall and had beautiful long black hair much like my own but longer, her eyes all different shades of grey identical to mine, she wore a blue cardigan type top and a long, pink skirt, the outfit showed her beauty.

Rolling out of the bed, I swiftly changed into a light pink dress with flowers at the bottom and frilly parts, walking over to a mirror, staring into the mirror for a while, my face was different I looked like child again, my hair long again suddenly my face changed and flashed in the mirror showing my face all bloodied, tears running from my eyes then it flashed again this time it looked like teenage trainee me also bloodied everyone glaring at me like I was a monster even Annie, finally it flashed back to how I looked as a child again but normal and not bloodied. Quickly finshing my hair and going over to splash cold water in my face, it felt better now like all those images were fake and I just imagined seeing them, so I ignored the signs again, like I was always forced to, I had no control, I could only watch as child Mikasa lived the deaths of her parents over and over again but always having an innocent dream like state before it happened everytime and everytime in my dreams Eren was never there to save me and to wrap this muffler around my neck, he was never there to help and I was taken away by those men before I blacked out and it started to replay all over again.

I started down the stairs, seeing another person in the room, a man he was tall with short, light brown hair and eyes that matched with the same shade of brown, he was smiling along with the woman from before. Sitting down next to the women and picking up some fabric that was wedged into a wooden frame, a pattern that was half complete from yesterday when the women had began to show me how to sew a specific pattern that was unique, she smiled as I started to sew again, stopping me to wrap something that looked like a bandage but was one, around my wrist explaining how it was a specific emblem from our race, they both didn't speak much in this reality instead they just continued to do what they were both doing when I came down the small flight stairs.

They began to talk after a while and I asked them silly questions now that I thought about it, both going slightly red and avoiding the question until a series of knocks on the door put a smile on the man's face "Dr Jaeger is here now, You can ask him about your question" He said kindly, turning "No don't open the door, you'll both die" I screamed but nothing came out of my mouth. He just smiled opening the door, soon collasped on the floor in a sitting position, his face dropping and his neck bleeding they had slit his throat, the men three men that had proceeded to enter the little wood cabin, a slightly bald one he had some fuzzy, grey hair he was wearing a scarf much like the one I always wore, another one wearing a cap he had short, brown hair and a mustauche, the last one with short, brown hair as well he also had a scarf like the other only shorter, they all walked in calm to try and easy the tension that was now thick in the air, the woman standing up with pair of scissors in hand as she ran at them, but just as quickly as she jumped at them to attack she was cut down, an axe chopping right into the side of her neck and blood spurted out as her boy fell to the floor, her hand reaching out to me as I just stood there in shock not moving even thought I was trying to run away, I had finally realised the first man and woman where my parents, and this was there death scene I was repeatedly forced to watch, before one of the guys walked over to me and punched me in the face with a strong force, and darkness flooded my mind again.

Suddenly my eyes refocused and I was in another cabin this time, this one familiar too, this was the cabin where I was tied up by them, while they schemed about what to do about me and how they were going to sell me on the black market as one of the last asians inside of the walls, this time there was a knock at the door and Eren was there for once, he was here to save me from this nightmare, I saw him shift to bring a knife to the kind of bald guys throat but he was shoved backwards, instead his own knife now sticking into his own chest, blood quickly covering his shirt and soon he collapsed "No, no, no this can't happen, Eren your suppose to..." I cried silently, those words echoing in my head as Eren's figure pooled in blood and the three men started moving again, shouting commands to each other before I was knocked out again, black surrounded my vision again, but the picture of Eren's body covered in blood kept on flashing up, taunting me at the chance I had at freedom but it soon dissapeared and the images of my parents flashed by as well, then everyone in the trainee corps started to drop down all bleeding, titans surrounded them and reached for them eating them all, Annie was the final one to be eaten her torso dropping from the titan grip and to the ground with a thud. I tried to run over to all them, to stop it but my legs refused to move and they all seemed miles away, until Annie's torso dropped to the floor my legs started to move again and I ran to her body, dropping to my knees beside her floods of tears erupting from my eyes, few tears dropping onto her now pale face, her eye flickering open to look at me, her lips moving slowly as a rasped voice spoke "Where were you? You could of helped save us all" She tried to shout at me, her hand came up to smack my face, pain shooting through my face before her body went limp "I was stuck watching it all, I tried to save you all, I tried" I cried before the titan surrounded me and grabbed me, I let myself go limp before they chomped on my body, the dark returned and they all stood there staring at me with anger filled eyes, their mouth moving to shout abuse but nothing was heard before they dissapeared and left me alone again in the dark.

_A/N A long story part to make up for not posting for a while, OMG I made it kind of depressing at the end, well now you'll just have to wait for the next bit. Hope you liked it, vote and comment what you think about it ;) there you go have your more intense ship parts XD_


	4. All Tied Up

_A/N Some Annie POV finally ;) as promised, so sorry for taking forever to update I'm running out of a good flowing plot here, anyone got any ideas don't hesitate to tell me I'll consider them with the plot thing so far._

Annie's POV

I shot through the forest in search of the fake, wooden titans we had to hunt down and cut each ones nape as deep as we could, I had found a few titans that hadn't been cut already and swiftly sliced through them. I passed instructor Shadis as he zipped past in front of me before dissapearing out of my sight, swinging through the trees for a while alone before I saw two figures shoot past me in a direction to my left so I followed them, it turned out to be Mikasa, who still seemed kind of pissed off maybe about what had happened before, Jean was the other figure and seemed like he was trying to flirt with her again, she seemed to be trying to concentrate on manuevering through the trees until the both suddenly turning to the left, my gaze flicking over to see a titan dummy, my gaze flickered back to the two figures but the had both moved. My eyes darting about frantically to find them, I moved to left to follow them and see better only to see Jean anchored on to a tree all dazed before looking down to see Mikasa falling rapidly to the floor, shocked I quickly maneuvered down through the trees towards her, managing to catch her limp body in my arms but not before she collided with a thick tree branch.

I maneuvered back up, Shadis now waiting up on a platform nearby with Jean, landing on the wooden platform next to Shadis and Jean with Mikasa still perched unconcious in my arms, blood trickling down her forehead for the second time today "Jean you idiot, this wouldn't of happened if you weren't messing about and trying to impress Mikasa, don't you get she's not interested you horse-faced prick" I shouted at him, Shadis listening and deciding not to interupt, Jean was speechless staring at the injured Mikasa in my arms who lay unmoving "What happened here? And why is cadet Ackerman injured again? Was it you again Leonhardt?" Shadis questioned looking at me "No sir, I was manuevering past, behind them and they both swerved to the left to get to that titan dummy and they clashed into each other, Jean was trying to impress Mikasa again because he likes her, so he was careless and I think so they both crashed into the fake titan after hitting each other and swinging out of control, I just know that Mikasa was knocked out and smashed against a few branches on her way down to the ground before I caught her and now she lays here injured, all because of him" I answered placing Mikasa down on the platform and going over to hit Jean, only to be stopped by Shadis putting his arm out in front of us.

Mikasa shifted slightly on the floor, shivering at the cold which had crept in "Ok, I'll find the full story out when Ackerman is better and this one here stops gawking like and idiot, for now cadet Leonhardt take cadet Ackerman back to the infirmary. Cadet Kristein you follow me and we will call off the training exercise for today, then you will give your story on the series of events that just happened here with cadet Ackerman and yourself" The instructor ordered before he pulled the trigger to the smoke signal gun he now held, green smoke shooting throught the air then he changed the barrel and shot it off again, this time a 'Bang' echoing through the forest.

I picked Mikasa up and tried to secured her on my back before swinging off in the direction we all came from, back to the dorms and the other buildings, the journey was quiet and peaceful until I landed and Mikasa had began to struggle about as if she was awake but instead she was still unconcious, she began to wriggled about more and more before she started to throw punches and kicks everywhere, some hitting me in numerous places as I placed her on the floor. I couldn't take her to the infirmary like this while she was kick and punching at everything, so I stood near her dodging her attacks while thinking of how I could stop her from knocking me out as well. Suddenly an idea popping into my head, carefully pulling her scarf off her neck and swiftly tying it around her arms to stop her punching at least, the kicking wasn't so bad to deal with, now her crimson scarf wasn't covering her neck anymore I blushed at all the hickies I had left on her neck, lots of little red patches some a little bloodly from being bitten, now how to cover those up, I pulled her collar up further but I could still see some of the red spots on her skin. Slowly grabbing Mikasa and hauling her back onto my back before walking over to the buildings, the hickies probably wouldn't be seen since they mostly covered up and even if the nurse did see them, she already knew about the two of us anyway so could probably figure it out but the others, we could just tell them it was rashes and brusies from the fall.

I soon made it to the infirmary for the second time today only, I was the one doing the carrying of the other instead of Mikasa, placing her on the bed and sitting down to wait for the nurse who had probably wondered off. Thoughts from last night and before flashed into my head, I really did like Mikasa like that but she seemed to be more laid back and easy about us dating now only worrying when she thought someone would find out, but I didn't care about the others finding out hating the fact she made me hold back just so they wouldn't find out, that's why I gave Mikasa hickies before to prove that I didn't care and that when she was ready to tell the others I wouldn't hold back. The sound of the lock clicking brought my attention back to reality, the nurse coming into look at the both of us again "You two lovebirds again, What did you do now?" She sounded annoyed but also concerned "Mikasa was caught in an inccident with another cadet while we were using 3DMG and she was knocked out and hit several things on her way down to the floor, I caught her, the other cadet was fine and recovered quickly but she still hasn't woken up" I told her worriedly as Mikasa still continued to fight against her restraints now, the nurse strolling over and looking at Mikasa before raising an eyebrow and looking at me strangly "No don't even think that, she started to kick and punch at everything on the way here and I tied her up to stop her hurting herself and me" I looked at her sternly, before she nodded and set of examaining Mikasa's body for damage.

Swiftly examaining Mikasa's body the nurse kept glancing over to me as she examined Mikasa, soon scurrying off to a cupboard in the corner and bringing back some type of ointment in a bottle and some bandages, she told me to wait outside but I stayed staring at her as she worked on Mikasa, thinking about other things in my mind like how to explain to the others what happened and why I just happened to be there at the right time to catch Mikasa and other questions they would all probably ask us both, the nurse had now stripped of Mikasa's jacket and shirt, leaving on her short vest type bra as she applied ointment onto Mikasa's toned abdomen now covered in a big purple bruise, the nurse turned Mikasa on her side and then applied ointment to her back as another bruise lay there, finally sitting her up to wrap the bandages around her abdomen, then carefully but swiftly buttoning her blouse back up and placing her 3DMG straps and Jacket back in the right places, since it wouldn't be very clever to untie her scarf from her hands just yet, the nurse then scanned her legs and arms not finding any bruises but her face was slightly bloodly again so she cleaned it up and wrapped bandages around Mikasa's forehead, looking down at Mikasa's neck when she finished wrapping the bandages around her head, we were lucky that she had missed it when she was sorting out Mikasa's abdomen but now she had spotted the red marks on her neck looking up at me and smirking "Hmm oh really she wasn't tied up because of those" She chuckled, pointing to the hickies on Mikasa's neck "They're probably a rash or bruise or... Fine they're hickies but from before, but please put them down as brusies on the medical report, please" I tried to trick her but she gave me the look that said 'I'm not fucking stupid I know what they are so just fess up already' I looked away as I said the rest blushing a little pink colour.

"Ok, since you decided to tell the truth I do that as a favour but you owe me one" She winked scribbling something down on her medical sheet and placing it in her desk, leaving the hickies uncovered to look as bruises now. She came and sat down next to me on the bench next to Mikasa's bed; it was a hard and uncomfortable bench made of wood, splinters sticking out of it everywhere, the bench dipping with both our weight slightly as she shifted her body closer to mine, my eyes widening at her actions as she leaned over "Umm what are you doing?" I asked before she leaned on my body hold me down upon the bench "Your paying back the favour" She smirked, licking her lips creepily "Ok no, another way, I have a girlfriend who is right there unconcious so no" I yelled pushing at her but she was too heavy and just ended up closer "You owe me one" She smiled evily before leaning more forward pinning me on the bench further, slamming her lips into mine as I struggled with her much like Mikasa had from me before but more serious, she pulled back a creepy lust filled look in her eyes before she moved over to my neck grazing the skin, until two fists shot out and she fell over flying across the room a few feet and she hit her head, those hands grabbing hold of my hoodie and viciously yanked me back only to wrap those arms that were tied strongly together, they rested around my neck and settled becoming still but the hands gripping tightly onto the front of my hoodie, I lay still in the arms of my girlfriend who had saved me from the nurse while still being asleep, now taking in the warm that radiated from her body.

_A/N Oh what did I do, I'm sorry Mikasa, development between you two was needed so something had to happen. *Cringes* creepy nurse 0-0_

The nurse soon sat up rubbing her head and looking over to me now in Mikasa's arm "I guess even when she's asleep she's always alert and she knew something was wrong" I smiled looking at the nurse before she exited quickly, turning around to face Mikasa "And stay off my girlfriend bitch" Mikasa smirked opening her eyes, looking me in the eye "Of course you woke up, but when?" I smiled pecking her cheek, she returned with a kiss on my cheek too "When she had finished and asked you for a favour, she sounded real fishy about that, I took a while to move because I found my hands tied together, why was that?" She raised her eyebrow asking me "After you were knocked out by Jean and I caught you, you started to kick and punch at everything so I had to drop you and deal with that, and that was the only way I could think of, speaking of which why were you fighting like that?" I told her, smiling as she nuzzled her facd in the crook of my neck "Nightmares.. Promise me you'll stay by my side and won't hate me if I can't help being forced to make a choice, even if its wrong" She asked, a wet feeling on my shoulder steadily growing damper, realising she was crying on my shoulder, and that the nightmares must have been bad to make her cry, slowly wrapping my arms around her shoulders, her arms tightening around my waist still bound by her scarf. "I promise, no matter what, that I won't if, you won't, no matter what" I whispered into her ear, Mikasa glancing up and her face was slightly red and puffy "I promise, Annie" She whispered, pressing her lips against mine in a passionate kiss between us that seemed to last forever until we both pulled away for breath, she quickly pulled me back into another kiss using her arms around my neck.

Pulling back again for air before she nuzzled back into the crook of my neck, smirking against my skin before she bit down on the skin, suprising me as I flinched at the slight pain, at first tightening my grip on her shoulders before she bit into my neck again this time pushing my hood away from my neck kissing at the spot, continuing to do this sucking on some spots of my neck leaving bright red marks on my neck nearly mirroring the ones on her neck, she stopped, laying her face on my neck to rest "Revenge hickies really, how am I gonna cover them up? You have your scarf" I said, before she bit into my neck again, an unexpected moan emitting from my mouth, before I quickly buried my head in her neck blushing. "Um Actually you have your hoodie, to cover them up" she chuckled leaning into my neck, her warm breath now sending shivers down my spine.

Her tied arms snaking down to my hips resting there before she leaned forward, since her hands rested tightly on my hips she pushed me backwards onto the uncomfortable bed, laying on top of me in a hug, resting her head on my chest staying completely still for a while, the place seemed kind of peaceful now it was nice just being able to lay there with Mikasa "Annie we never did say it officially, so here goes nothing. Annie will you be my girlfriend?" Mikasa asked burying her face in my hoodie "Of course, and now it's offical, babe" I smirked at the new nickname, Mikasa now looking up at me "I don't like nicknames, they unnerve me so don't call me by one Annie, especially from you it gives off strange vibes" She groaned in frustration "Fine, I won't call you by a nickname.. For now" I grinned before she stopped me by slamming her lips into mine, this time she was the one that asked for entrance instead of me, grinning to myself and refusing to open my mouth for her as she ran her tongue across my lips, whining like I did last night before coping me and biting down on my bottom lip, I smiled still not moving my lips and now breathing through my nose since Mikasa was refusing to move now, her hands now moving along the crease of my back, down my spine in a sort of soothing movement, before looking me dead in the eyes with a mischievous look that unnerved me.

She smirked against my lips as her hands slid down to my sides until she stopped near my hips, digging her nails into the flesh of my left hip. I whimpered at the slight pain but still refused to let her win dominance that easily, especially if she was the one still all tied up, giving her a devious look as she looked back pissed off that the attempt didn't work, but immediately grinned again, brushing her hand near my butt and clawing her nail into the flesh of my butt this time instead, this worked to her advantage as I gasped and cussed at the pain and she immediately took the chance to slip her tongue into my mouth, deeping the kiss we had held for the last 5-10 minutes, I don't know time seemed to slip away differently now. Mikasa still taking advantage over my shocked state and exploring my mouth further her tongue moving all around my mouth before I snapped back to my senses fighting to gain the dominance I once had back, our tongue fighting as I couldn't really push Mikasa back with her tied hands behind my back which held on tightly keeping us closely pressed together, the fight against Mikasa and myself wasn't going so good for me, I was losing again, she was the stronger of us just slightly but still, I wasn't prepared to let her beat me just yet.

_A/N Oh jesus why am I writing it like this it's all very limey and lemonish stuff but I only decided to do this because I ran out of stuff and it's been ages since I posted sorry._

Both of us pulling back away from each other only to be stopped by Mikasa restraints, a strand of saliva conecting us still breaking as I moved more untying Mikasa restraints and grinning to myself, pushing Mikasa back onto the bed instead of me this time and forcing her onto her stomach, straddling her back while I forced her arms together again and tied them to each other tightly behind her back before flipping her back onto her back and pushing her down more onto the bed her hands squashed behind her, nothing to help her out now. Smirking at her as she struggled with the newly tied scarf, she knew where this seemed to be going and I assumed she didn't mean to make it go that far but still did maybe for fear of losing me if she didn't with those nightmares she mentioned I thought to myself before slamming my lips back onto Mikasa's, passionately kissing her as I did the same to her that she had done to me,my hands resting on her hips as I leaned forward deeping the kiss, Mikasa still struggling with the restaints but kissing back just as passionately.

Running my tongue across her lips like she had, yet she refused to open her mouth again so I bit down fairly hard on her soft lips as she still refused to open her mouth so I trailed my hand down to her waist where her shirt was scuffly tooked in button together in the wrong places "I'll have to fix that or it will bug us both hmm" I said unbuttoning the messy shirt so that like before her short vest type bra was visible and so were her bandaged abs, probably just about a finely toned 8 pack or at least that was all I could see from the indentations of them on the bandages she wore. Barely brushing the bruised area she flinched violently, this could be an advantage or not. Snaking my arms around her torso and tracing down the middle of her chest all the way from the middle of her collarbone to the very bottom of her torso just above the waistline of the white jeans of the military uniform, trailing around it until my hands were near her butt, grabbing her butt like had done with me but still no strong reaction only that I felt her bite her lip before I pulled away, looking deep into her eyes "I will get you Ackerman, you will crumble eventually and when you do..." I smirked tracing her toned stomach again "I would like to see you try harder then Annie" She chuckled immediately clamping her mouth shut before I slammed my lips against her "Real clever Mikasa, I guess you saw coming a mile of" I smiled against her lips and she nodded in response, Before I ran my hand across her stomach again pressing down, this time she opened her mouth yelping, quickly taking my chance to shove my tongue into her mouth before she could react, exploring her mouth with my tongue quickly as Mikasa soon reacted and began to fight with her tongue again and struggle against her scarf more, still kissing fiercely even though she was trying to stop me.

I pulled away from her, another strand of saliva connecting us again before breaking, straddling her waist as she now lay still knowing she could do nothing and hating it "I hear someone coming, heavy footsteps and a few pairs, shit Annie do my top back up and undo the scarf" Mikasa ordered wriggling about again, I buttoned her top up again but left her arms together "I'm not falling for that trick Mikasa, I'm not gonna let you take over again" I replied laying down in the bed next to her, facing her way seeing her lips now kind of red and swollen, I guess mine would be the same.

"Annie, really your not letting me go because you like being the dominant one that's childish but I find it funny that you had to do all this just to be able to, plus I really wasn't lying so let me go." Mikasa whined, moving about again I just watched her wriggle like a worm until I was startled by the slamming of the door and the entrance of Shadis, Jean and some of the others. "Fuck" I muttered under my breath seeing Mikasa smirked then close her eyes pretending to be asleep, she's being bitch leaving to explain this shit "I could aways wake up if you untied me, and your the bitch leaving me tied up" She smirked, and that means I said that out loud which means the others could of heard it "No they didn't hear it, you spoke quietly at first but now I'm just guessing what your saying" Mikasa chuckled, laying still. "Fine, one minute" I whispered standing up and saluting the instructor.

_A/N Ahh it got worse but not as bad as somethings like fifty shades of grey not that I would know about any if this because I have never read that or done anything like that, jesus don't kill me for this I can't even , don't look at me I'm going to a dark corner to spend time alone, especially valentines day. You guys have fun with that now._


	5. Wounds That Need Time To Heal

**Mikasa's POV**

The darkness began to fade and I heard Annie speaking to someone else as I felt a something cold against my stomach, something moving around then it was like my shirt was being put on, what the hell? Who's doing my shirt? Stop touching me it's weird stop, I tried to say but nothing came out of my mouth again it was like those dreams again, only this felt real and not just distorted reality dreams, "Annie please don't hate me or leave me again, I can't be all alone with just those dreams again, Eren can't even help with them but you seem to be able to at least change my fate in them to something more bearable" I cried out tears wetting my face but still my voice wouldn't speak to the people there in front of me, it was if my throat was filled with lots of knives or something as when I tried to talk my throat went all scratchy and painful and I couldn't bear to talk anymore.

I finally understood where I was and who was talking to Annie as they shuffled and I heard the nurse from before talking to Annie again, a strange noise and my eyes finally opened slightly, I saw Annie struggling, pinned down on the bench by the nurse who was trying to kiss her. I felt a break in my heart as I saw her struggling and the nurse was kissing her neck, nope hickies are what partners give each other or something like that. Anger grew in my stomach and I forced my stubborn limbs to move, fiercely throwing my fists into the nurse's side and sending her flying across the room as I quickly latched on to Annie's hoodie and pulling her into a hug my tied arms around her neck, she felt kind of cold, that would change later on.

I heard bumps across the room opening my eyes in the smallest way so I could see out of them but no one would know I was awake fully, the nurse quickly ran out of the door and Annie turned over looked at me "And stay off my girlfriend bitch" I smirked, seeing Annie smiling at me, a beautiful and genuine smile gracing her features and revealing a dimple or two on her cheeks, Oh my god and this why I like her, Annie's so beautiful all the time and cute when she wants to be, along with the many other things I love about her. She placed a small kiss on my cheek and I quickly returned it, holding her closer.

After the nurse had left we talked a little, she told me about what happened after I fell unconscious and why I was tied up, before I buried my face in her neck, it was soft and comforting to me after all the shit that happened in that dream, just thinking about those dreams made me feel weak, I just don't want to lose her and the rest like in that last dream especially. "Nightmares.. Promise me you'll stay by my side and won't hate me if I can't help being forced to make a choice, even if its wrong" I asked, a wet feeling running down my cheeks steadily growing damper, realising I was crying on to Annie's shoulder, slowly she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, I tightened my arms around her waist still bound by my scarf, to gain more comfort from Annie I couldn't lose her, not right now. "I promise, no matter what, that I won't if, you won't, no matter what" Annie whispered into my ear. "I promise, Annie" I whispered, pressing my lips against her's in a passionate kiss between us that seemed to last forever until we both pulled away for breath, I quickly pulled her back into another kiss using my arms tied around her neck.

I pulled back again for air before nuzzling back into the crook of her neck, contemplating whether I should get revenge for what she did to me before, I mean it's only fair right? Smirking against her neck before biting down on the skin, suprising her as she flinched at the slight pain I guessed, tightening her grip on my shoulders before I bit into her neck again this time pushing her hood away from her neck kissing at the spot, continuing to do this sucking on some spots of her neck leaving bright red marks on her neck nearly mirroring the ones from before, I stopped laying my face on her neck to rest "Revenge hickies really, how am I gonna cover them up? You have your scarf" Annie said, before I bit into her neck again, an unexpected moan emitting from her mouth, before she quickly buried her head in my neck. "Um Actually you have your hoodie, to cover them up" I chuckled leaning into her neck, she shivered slightly from what I wasn't sure just yet.

I snaked my arms down her hips resting there before I leaned forward, pushing her backwards onto the bed, laying on top of her in a hug, resting my head on her chest staying completely still for a while, the place seemed kind of peaceful now it was nice just being able to lay there with Annie. "Annie we never did say it officially, so here goes nothing. Annie will you be my girlfriend?" I asked burying my face in het hoodie "Of course, and now it's offical, babe" She smirked, I now looked up at her "I don't like nicknames, they unnerve me so don't call me by one Annie, especially from you it gives off strange vibes" I groaned "Fine, I won't call you by a nickname.. For now" She grinned before I stopped her, slamming my lips into hers, this time I was the one that asked for entrance instead of Annie, refusing to open her mouth for me as I ran my tongue across her lips, copying her from what she did last night, biting on her bottom lip, now breathing through my nose since neither of us was backing down, my hands trailing along the crease of her back.

I smirked against her lips as my hands slid down her sides, stopping near her hips, digging into the flesh of my left hip. Annie whimpered but still refused to let me win dominance, giving me a devious look as I stared back, pissed off that the attempt didn't work, but immediately grinned again, brushing my hand near her butt and clawing my nails into the flesh of her butt this time instead, it worked to my advantage as she gasped and cussed, immediately taking the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth, deeping the kiss, I still took advantage over her shocked state and explored her mouth further, my tongue moving all around her mouth.

Both of us pulling back away from each other only to be stopped by my restraints, a strand of saliva conecting us still, breaking as we moved more, she untied my restraints quickly pushing me back onto the bed, forcing me onto my stomach, straddling my back while she forced my arms together again and tied them to each other tightly behind my back, flipping me back onto my back and pushing me down more onto the bed my hands uncomfortablely squashed behind me. Annie smirked at me as I struggled with the newly tied scarf, I knew where this seemed to be going and I didn't mean to make it go that far but still did for fear of losing Annie, before she slammed her lips back onto mine, still struggling with the restaints but kissing back just as passionately.

She copied me but I refused to open her mouth again at her feeble attempts to make me open my mouth. Tracing my torso, barely brushing the bruised area of my abdomen that was now uncovered I flinched violently. Snaking her arms down she copied what I had done again I still no reaction, only that I bit my lip before she pulled away, looking deep into my eyes "I will get you Ackerman, you will crumble eventually and when you do..." Annie smirked tracing my stomach again "I would like to see you try harder then Annie" I chuckled immediately clamping my mouth shut before she slammed her lips against mine "Real clever Mikasa, I guess you saw coming a mile off" She smiled against my lips and I nodded in response, before a hand ran across my stomach again pressing down, this time I opened my mouth yelping, she quickly took her chance to shove her tongue into my mouth before I could react, exploring my mouth with her tongue quickly as I soon reacted and began to fight with my tongue again and struggle against the scarf more, still kissing fiercely even though I was trying to stop her.

She pulled away, another strand of saliva connecting us again before breaking, straddling my waist as I now lay still, listening "I hear someone coming, heavy footsteps and a few pairs, shit Annie do my top back up and undo the scarf" I ordered wriggling about again, She buttoned my top up again but left my arms together "I'm not falling for that trick Mikasa, I'm not gonna let you take over again" She replied laying down in the bed next to her.

"Annie, really your not letting me go because you like being the dominant one that's childish but I find it funny that you had to do all this just to be able to, plus I really wasn't lying so let me go." I whined as Annie just watched me wriggle until the slamming of the door and the entrance of Shadis, Jean and some of the others startled her. "Fuck" She muttered under her breath seeing me smirk then close my eyes pretending to be asleep 'she's being bitch leaving to explain this shit' "I could aways wake up if you untied me, and your the bitch leaving me tied up" I smirked "No they didn't hear it, you spoke quietly at first but now I'm just guessing what your saying" I chuckled, laying still. "Fine, one minute" She whispered standing up and saluting the instructor.

"What were you doing to cadet Ackerman just then cadet Leonhardt?" Shadis asked raising an eyebrow. "I was trying to wake Mikasa up because she finally stopped being violent but she's still unconcious, see?" Annie answered moving over to slap my face but I shot my arms out flipping her over so I straddled her waist to the bed "Don't try hit me again Leonhardt, next time I won't hesitate to kick your ass again" I growled, winking at her so no one but her saw. "Well if you don't mind Ackerman could you explain what happened with Cadet Kristein in the 3DMG training exercise" Shadis questioned as I stood up, my arms still tied behind me. "Hmm I remember Jean was trying to flirt with me again, him totally failing because I'm not interested with him and he slipped on his 3DMG and I wasn't fast enough to react to him swinging into me so we both got tangled up and slammed into the fake titan, then I remember nothing else except a warm feeling as I fell that's about it. I'm ok now though I just got bruises and they're already taken care of see" I lifted up the bottom of my shirt slightly to show some of the bandages even with my hands tied I could use them from behind me alright. I felt Annie press against my back fumbling about with my scarf that she had tied so tightly "Shit I can't get your scarf off now, it's really tight" Annie whispered in my ear, teasing me by blowing against my ear while she whispered to me. "Are you fucking serious? I mean did you have to tie it so tight I'm sure I didn't punch and kick out that much, though I wouldn't know I was to busy being unconcious, Annie just get it loose I can do the rest from there" I nearly shouted at her, the others looking questionly at us "Umm Mikasa kept beating on me as I brought her here so I had to tie her up, it's okay I'll get them loose calm down Ackerman" Annie growled back at me, I would calm down but I just remembered the hickies from before that are now clearly visible and don't really look like bruises and considering how they just found us I don't trust that they won't guess what they are straight away.

"Did you forget about the fucking hickies Annie? If they see them in this situation they will know for sure as in what they really are, especially Ymir I suspect she already knows." I hissed back low enough so that only Annie could hear me, she obviously realised and started struggling to loosen the scarf which she did after a few minutes and I slid out of it and untied the scarf fully, quickly wrapping it back around my neck to cover up the blemishes. "I told you all I remember, Can I go lay on my bed now? Well maybe after food" I groaned at the sudden headache pounding in my skull. Instructor Shadis nodded and we all followed him to the lunch hall to eat our rations. "You need time to heal so you can pause your training tomorrow but I expect you to be back the next day" Shadis told me. "I promise I'll be back by the next day and ready to train harder than ever to make up for lost time." I saluted him before finishing up my bread and strolling out of the room back to the girl's dorms, falling down face first on to my bed without bothering to even take of my boots or 3DMG straps, so in the morning I would probably be in more pain from the chafing of the belts that cut into the skin when they were too tight, which was most of the time to keep the damn things from constantly falling down.

Not long after, a heavy pair of footsteps approached from outside, the door flew open and was immediately locked which made me look up slightly to see noone, I panicked a bit until I felt a hand push my back down as I felt my boots being pulled off, a calm voice to others but I knew it was panicked spoke "Don't go doing that it's super suspicious plus you scared me" My eyes widened at that statement "And you coming in here and locking the door isn't super suspicious as well... The great Annie Leonhardt does scare that easy, your pulling my leg" I deadpanned until she growled back "I'm serious and yes I suppose I was suspicious in what I did" I smiled into the bed sheets at that since I was still laying down on it "Wow I scared the stoic Leonhardt, that must be an achievement hmm?" At that a weight pressed against my back and I held in a hiss, at the pain surging through my abdomen and back. "I got that upper hand again Ackerman, you really leave down your defenses a lot of the time" Annie chuckled. "Maybe I do it on purpose so you'll do this." I teased, she flipped me on to my back looking me in the eye "Are you really doing that? It will end up going too far for you Ackerman, don't be a tease I hate that." She growled. "I know but I will be able to stop you.. If it does.. However I won't let it so calm down Leonhardt" I smirked at her and she just snapped, lundging forward and slamming her lips into mine at this I gasp in suprise and Annie doesn't waste any time in running her tongue along my mouth, exploring it again and this time I let her explore until she pulled back slightly for air, I took that chance to push her backwards but she immediately pounced back on me straddling my hips and pinning my hands above my head. "You can't stop it going too far now can you Ackerman?" Annie laughed breathlessly before moving back down this time gently leaning forward instead of slamming into my lips, this time it wasn't a lustful kiss or at least it didn't feel like one it actually felt passionate, she ran her tongue across my bottom lip almost in a teasing fashion but I refused to let her this time until she bit down hard on my lip, making it bleed while she continued to kiss me and now I could taste the irony taste of my own blood on her tongue as it explored again.

She pulled back again this time, swiftly removing my scarf and tying my arms above my head before she began to trail kisses slowly down my jaw and down my neck nipping at the skin again. "Annie, The others will come in soon, stop" I whined trying to not to do anything that would make her continue "Give in to it Mikasa, You know you like it" She husked back, pushing my head to the side to get better access to my neck, I squirmed beneath her trying desperately not to give into her. "Come on Mikasa I want to hear you" She chuckled and I shivered at her tone of voice it had gone all strange again like it was the other day and then it changed again this time a pleading but annoyed manor like in that freaky dream, not again I wouldn't lose her so I obeyed and gave up.

I stopped struggling and biting my lip making Annie smirk and continue attacking my neck and trailing intricate patterns along my neck and collar bone, moving back to look me in the eyes, this time I refused to let her acknowledge that I was letting her do this because of the stupid dreams but a single tear slid down my cheek anyway and she frowned moving back "Mikasa?" She asked, I looked away from her but she took hold of my chin and forced me to look at her. "I'm sorry but now you know it can get way out of hand" She said worriedly, I shook my head. "It wasn't that... but you did go a little far, tell noone that happened. Now if you will just untie my hands Annie" I replied, she quickly leaned over and untied my scarf, letting my hands free which I immediately moved down to pull Annie in a hug and bury my face in her neck again.

We stayed that way for a while before I flipped us over so I straddled Annie, looking down at her she was shocked but it soon turned into a grin. I leaned forward slowly taunting Annie, it's only fair I get some payback on her, pressing my lips slowly against her's in a slow but passionate kiss, keeping it as a slow kiss nothing more but Annie tried to speed up the pace anyway only to be disappointed when I pulled back slowly, trailing my fingers in patterns across her stomach and sides while leaning back forward to mimic what she had done on my neck, spelling out her name across her neck and collar bone with my tongue.

"You say you want hear me because you know I like yet you refuse to do it too Annie, your such a hypocrite" I teased as I Continued to trail kiss along the exposed parts of skin, as my fingers still trailed about here hips and abdomen, moving back to kiss her on the lips though it ended up more passionate then just a simple kiss, tongue battling for dominance again, this time I won and keep exploring her mouth and unexpectedly moaned into my mouth, and I unexpectedly copied her without knowing what I was doing, Annie's arms now shot up, tied together by my scarf of course, pulling me down into a deeper kiss and she started trailing patterns down my sides since she had managed to loosen the scarf and get her hands free, I groaned remembering the others would be back anytime now so pulled away slowly, hovering over Annie who looked up in confusion. "I'd love to continue babe but the others will back any minute now and I don't really them so us... making out I supposed you could say, I'm sure Ymir would make it even more awkward then the rest with her and Kirsta basically together and stuff" I replied to the look and pressed a small kiss to her cheek before climbing off of her.

"Such a fucking tease, they will find out eventually anyway why not at the right time. And you said no nicknames you hypocrite" She pouted sitting up on the edge of the bed to join me. "Ah no I said can you not call me nicknames, I never said anything about calling you by a nickname,I don't want people to find out just yet though and I'm not being a tease this would be a tease" I replied pushing her down again leaning against her, snaking my hands up her hoodie so they rested near her bra clasp, she raised and eyebrow because I had stopped, I obviously wasn't going to go that far like I said the others were due to come in any minute, trailing my hands up her leg so they rested on her ass and tightening my hold she groaned at the tease and I smirk in response and shift forward so I'm pressing my knee firmly between her legs, and moving my hands back up her hoodie and trailing patterns about her skin, pressing my lips to her neck and nipping at the skin, she was clearly trying to keep quiet as she bit her lip so hard it was starting to bleed.

Leaning forward more to capture her lips with mine in a heated kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance once again as I leaned forward more, hands still tracing across her toned abdomen, my knee pressing heavier against her crotch, she moaned into the kiss and she brought her hands to my hips trying to pull me further forward but I slowly pulled out of the kiss and away from her, sitting back in my place at the edge of the bed. "That's what you call teasing Annie" I grinned, she sat uo and glared at me "Aww come on you can't leave like this now Ackerman.. finish what you started" She growled, I sneered at that knowing what she meant. "Maybe you shouldn't have challenged me then. And does that mean I turned you on Leonhardt?" I laughed so she punched me in the arm and hissed back at me. "Of course, Ackerman please" She begged. "I would but.. the others are here now and Shadis said I needed time to heal" I replied before I ran over to the door unlocking it and sitting back on my bed as seconds later the other girls all burst through the door together, chatting as they started to dress down into sleeping wear. Annie glared at me as she sat on the bed as if we had been talking but it was definitely not talking. "It's not like you can't sort it out yourself but I'm sorry if it means anything" I whispered to her before joining the others in dressing for bed and Annie joined as well and then climbed up to her bunk.

**Please read the author's note**  
_A/N So finally I got round to updating this Mikannie fic I'm sorry it took so long guys but, I want your guys opinion on this. Oh god do you guys want smut for Mikannie in this fic, I figured which others I might do that for but I thought ask you guys before I die for writing it, to find out you don't like it._


	6. Knock Outs Again

_A/N If you don't want to read the Mikannie smut then skip but I hope you do read because I wrote this and now I'm just dying from stuff, and this is the first lemon I have ever written, I'll put another A/N before it all starts to get heated 0/0_

Annie's POV

I groaned as I got up, my back was stiff because I had slept in the most uncomfortable position but still managed to get to sleep, after the last few days of extreme workouts, Mikasa was focusing more on her training then me now but I shouldn't be pissed I have been the one avoiding her a little, I was pissed off after what happened the other day. Once again I climbed down the ladder and got dressed without the other cadets they were still asleep, I had done this for these last few days to avoid seeing Mikasa get changed, it just made me want to get revenge even more now. I jogged to the mess hall and grabbed the same rations, taking my time to eat them and not soon after someone came through the door and went over to pick up their own rations. "Leonhardt are you really avoiding me because of the other day, I couldn't and I said I was sorry, I repeatedly told you that the next day as well but you decided to sulk" I heard the familiar now cold sounding voice of Mikasa ask.

I looked up at her as she sat down on the table opposite mine "Yes, that wasn't fair how you just teased me" I growled at her. "Hey you have had plenty of chances to get me back for that over the last few days" She announced, I nodded continuing to eat my food and she soon understood and began on her rations, once I had finished I spoke again. "Hmm true but it's no fun if you expect it, so I'm not doing so soon.. Did you follow me out because the rest aren't even up yet?" I acknowledged, she finished up her food. "No I just happened to get up early today, I do that sometimes, just like now I'm going to train" Mikasa hummed before putting the dishes away and moving to exit, I followed her out after putting my dishes away as well, she was quite far away by the time I was out of the door, damn she can run fast so I leaned against the wall while waiting for her to complete her full lap before I would bother to join her, she completed the lap fairly quick and I was soon running along with her at a steady pace neither of us talking to the other while we ran.

After a while everyone was gathered outside the mess hall and we finished our last lap to join them all "Ok listen up everyone, today we're going to focus on combat maybe a little 3DMG training later on but for now it's combat, ok first get into your own pairs from yesterday" Shadis shouted over everyone and I went to find Mina, for the last few days I had been fighting against her and going easy on her but it was quickly getting boring holding back and I wanted the only opponent that could really give me a good fight, Mikasa was the only one that could match me in fighting and she was fighting with Eren, much to my joy after an hour of training Shadis started to call out names saying these were the new partners we had to fight against and luckily Mikasa was shouted right after my name in the beginning, now phase one of the revenge can be done.

Mikasa strolled over to me, standing in her fighting position with the wooden dagger in her hand, I nodded at her as I readied myself and she lunged at me with the dagger in a strange grip, I dodged to the side throwing my foot out to catch her side it hit with some force but she brushed it off, now launching a punch at my face so quickly I didn't see it coming and "Crack" I heard my nose crunch and break, she clenched her teeth obviously she didn't mean to hit with such force and she mouthed a "Sorry" before I slammed my fist into her jaw, knocking her backwards on to her butt. She glared back at me as she rubbed her jaw and used my own move against me, sweeping my legs out from underneath me, I flew my foot out and hit her right in the stomach and she flinched, I quickly climbed up so I was positioned over her but she brought her hand up, smashing the hilt of the wooden dagger against my head, I'm sure it drew blood but I punched at her again, the hit colliding with the side of her head about where her ear was situated, it knocked her way out of balance and I used the opportunity to bring my knee up into her abdomen, knocking her to the floor.

Mikasa now lay on the floor still so I knelt down to feel for her pulse against her neck, as fast a lightning Mikasa flipped me over and punched me in the face again near the mouth but not splitting my lip, I moved backwards but she grabbed my hands keeping them together before she kicked her feet into my stomach, launching me across the ground with the force. I coughed, trying to take in as much air as I needed since the air had been driven from my lungs at the force of that last hit, I flipped off the ground and landing perfectly on my feet before charging at Mikasa who was now standing up but facing the other way, as I neared her I drew my arm back to get ready to punch Mikasa in the face again, in the last few moments she turned around with a lot of force, smashing her fist into my face as I did the same to her, I glanced about and noticed we were both falling to the floor, my eyes closed and I was unconscious, it had faded to black once again.

I woke up I don't know how much later, Mikasa was still out cold on the floor as people swarmed around us again as I sat up. "You two again, ok I think it's time for a break for you two fighting, get off to the infirmary and then back to your dorm and rest and please stop over doing the combat, the rest of you are coming to start 3DMG training and I see as normal everyone already has the straps on" Shadis ordered and I shakily stood up, nudging Mikasa with my foot. She stirred, rolling about with a groan before I kicked her again, this time harder then before so that she shot upwards grabbing my foot and pulling it out from underneath me so I landed on my butt next to her with a grunt.

Soon Ymir and Krista were helping us wobble over to the infirmary, Ymir holding up Mikasa and Krista holding up me. "So you two, Your together aren't you?" Ymir smirked, if I had been drinking anything I'm sure I would have spat it out when she said that. "What makes you say that Ymir?" Mikasa scowled, I nodded in agreement with Mikasa. "Oh just, We both saw you two the other night, since Annie practically bolted out after you Mikasa. We all took our time, enough time for what you did but by the look of Annie when we all came in, you didn't finish what you started" Ymir chuckled and I felt myself growing redder. "I told you, you way too fucking suspicious didn't I Annie" Mikasa deadpanned and Krista squeaked in suprise at Mikasa's vagueness. "I knew it, it was that or you're just being fuck buddies" Ymir smirked and Krista choked. "Umm it's not that" I coughed, Mikasa just hummed as we all approached the infirmary. "It's not like you haven't done anything like that yourselves" Mikasa smirked and Ymir's face dropped, like she was trying to figure out how Mikasa knew though it was kind of obvious we all knew, Krista was just full on red in the face. "Everyone knows that Ymir it's kinda obvious but I would appreciate if you said nothing about me and Annie" Mikasa answered to the questioning looks Ymir had on her face when they both help set us down on the uncomfortable beds, they both leant against the wall while we all waited for the nurse to come back.

The nurse soon came in whistling to herself until she looked over to us and she frowned "You two again" she furrowed her brows and moved over to us with her fists clenched, clearly she was still pissed after last time and to be honest it was hard to keep a straight face. "She looks like she wants to kill you guys" Krista whispered to us. "Last time, the nurse tried to make out with Annie, I punched so hard she flew across the room" Mikasa sneered and Ymir snorted, covering her mouth to silence her laughter, while the nurse moved about to get the stuff clean up, she soon stood in front of us with the things she needed, placing them down on the bed side table while she set our noses back into place and cleaned up the blood, then telling Ymir and Krista to leave which they quickly did while she examined our ribs to see if any were broken, luckily for us again no ribs were broken but they were servely bruised which she swiftly bandaged and then shoved us both out, glaring holes in the back of our heads.

"Oh my god she really does hate you guys, you must of completely kicked her ass backwards into the wall, I saw the dent" Ymir laughed, gripping at her stomach as they emerged from around the corner. "Shouldn't you two have gone back to training by now?" I accused and she nodded. "Yeah and leave you two alone, that's a good idea" She winked and we started to walk off together, quickly arriving at the girls dorms. "If you two do decide to do.. you know..fuck, please don't do it on mine or Krista's bunk, I will kill you both then" She asked but more ordered before grabbing Krista over her shoulder and running away before I could punch her.

_A/N I got help with this from a friend because I was literally red in the face from this and it's gonna get all the lemonyness now._

I walked over to our bunk, Mikasa was already laying face down on her bed with her guard down again, now it's time for phase two of the revenge, it begins now. I slowly crawled on the bed straddling Mikasa's back, trailing my hand across her back, pulling her jacket away from her neck and kissing and nipping at her nape. "Your right, I do let my guard down at lot but it's mostly on purpose and only with you, I would never really let anyone else do that but right now I'm not in the mood, I'm actually tired" Mikasa muttered through the sheets, I swiftly flipped her over. "Well I'll just make you more tired then" I smirked giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, before pulling her by the scarf into a more passionate kiss, running my tongue across her bottom lip, of course being Mikasa she was stubborn again and refused to open her mouth so I bit down hard on her lip, she cussed and I wasted no time slipping my tongue into her mouth to explore it again, I think by now I knew every little detail of her mouth as she probably did with mine, she fought against me but in the end I won, continuing to kiss her to distract her from my hand slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse.

I pulled back slightly to see her toned abdomen, running my fingers across the indentations of her 8 pack, I felt her shiver underneath the feeling of my cold fingers. "Does that mean you like it Ackerman?" I smirked and she looked the other way, a light blush beginning to form on her cheeks, I pushed her further back on the bed now situating myself between her legs, leaning forward to trail patterns on her abdomen with my tongue, she wriggled about trying to get away from the firm grip I had on her arms that were pressed against the bed, my right hand lay on her leg now fiddling with the straps of the 3DMG, my other hand supporting my weight resting above her left shoulder, she stared back at me now, a bead of sweat forming on her cheek, was she nervous or something?

I placed a quick kiss on her lips before peppering her jawline with kisses and moving down her neck, nipping and kissing at the areas of her neck and collarbone, trailing my fingers along her neck pausing at the point that moved rapidly under my fingers, her pulse point, I started to kiss and nip at that spot as well with Mikasa squirming about underneath me, sucking at the same spot caused Mikasa to moan out rather loudly, I chuckled and she looked away again turned redder by the second. Trailing my kisses down her chest and abdomen before leaning backwards, pulling Mikasa closer by her scarf into another kiss this one more passionate than the last, her lips moving in sync with mine, again running my tongue across her lips but this time she opened her mouth and allowed me to explore her mouth with my tongue, fighting with her tongue again so I allowed her to explore my mouth as well, our tongue dancing in sync together, making sure to lean forward more so I was pressed against her tightly, she moaned again grabbing hold of my sides to pull me closer.

I ripped myself out of her grip, standing back up, she quickly realised what I had done and growled at me. "Payback for the other day, have fun dealing with that now, alone" I announced, turning to walk away but I only got a few steps away before being tackled to the ground by Mikasa. "Not so fast there Leonhardt" She purred in my ear, her warm breath brushing against my ear combined with her tone of voice sent shivers down my spine, she moved back and flipped me on to my back, pinning me down to the floor with her leg pressed between mine, she began to attack my neck with kisses, nipping and sucking at the skin of my neck and soon finding my pulse point and concentrating on it while I struggled to get free, biting down on my bottom lip to suppress a moan so hard that it split open slightly and began bleeding but when she slipped her hands up my hoodie, I failed to keep quiet and accidentally moaned into her mouth as she placed her lips against mine in a lustful kiss.

Once she had pulled back from the kiss, I pushed her off me fully and stood up, she quickly stood up as well and moved away slightly but still looking me dead in the eyes, her eyes now had something hidden deep within them. "And now we are both as equally turned on as the other" Mikasa asserted, I hate to admit it but I was now painfully aware of the heat pooling between my legs and the tight knot in my stomach that was now bugging me. "For fucksake Mikasa, you just had to go do that didn't you" I groaned, knowing she was probably teasing me again. "Hey you started it" She accused, I glared back at her. "No you started this whole thing and now I'm going to..." I started but was interrupted when Mikasa grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me into a deep and lustful kiss, so she wasn't kidding about us being equally turned on by the other at the moment.

I buried my hands in her silky, black hair as our lips moved, fitting perfectly together, Mikasa swiftly undid the bun in my hair, letting it fall down over my shoulder in a messy fashion and soon Mikasa had her hands in my hair, pushing us both together so the kiss was deeper, but that didn't last so long and Mikasa tried to push me backwards onto the bed, of course it was wrong bed and which bed to be exact, Ymir's and Krista's bunk, thought at the moment I didn't care but really I did deep down, I didn't fancy facing Ymir's wrath. I move away from Mikasa and their bed to take off my boots slowly, putting them next to our own bunk before shedding my jacket on my bed, whereas Mikasa threw her's on the ladder, I did it slowly to tease Mikasa more which she didn't seem to like, once we both had those off, Mikasa swiftly came back over tugging on the 3DMG straps like they were her worst enemy but she soon unbuckled them all and the straps fell off me in pieces which were kicked to the side as she grabbed me by the hips into another kiss, this one less lustful as it was a slow kiss, while kissing her I got to work unbuckling her own 3DMG straps throwing them the opposite way to which my own straps lay in a jumbled heap, that would be a pain in the ass to untangle later on.

Finally after a while of struggling with parts, Mikasa's 3DMG straps dropped to the ground and she pushed us against the wall, her arms snaking up my hoodie and trailing lines about my abdomen again while she attacked my pulse point with kisses and nips earning muted moans, she moved away slightly as she nearly ripped off my hoodie and it hastily thrown to the side, while she was distracted with that I swiftly flipped our positions so I pushed her against the wall, pressing against her crotch with my knee as I pinned her hands to the wall earned a whine from Mikasa as she chewed on her lip, with her hands pinned with one of my hands I used the other to pulled her blouse as far as I could before easing my grip on her wrists to discard her blouse to the side, going to tighten my grip back on Mikasa but being flipped back against the wall as hands trailed up and down my sides, since my hands were still free I mimicked her before holding her face to look at me, that something still burning brightly in her eyes, I placed my lips against her in a slow and passionate kiss this time, she buried her hands in my hair again, letting it run through her fingers before pulling me in so the kiss was deepened and our bodies pressed together, a warm feeling against my abdomen as we were pressed together more and when we moved in the slightest it felt sticky and wet reminding us of all the training we had done, that it was probably sweat the clung to us, sticking us closer together.

While we were pressed together I carefully unclipped her bra clasp, moving backwards so she put her arms down and her bra slid off, she seemed suprised at it but shrugged it off and went back to hug me, I felt her arms snake around my waist, her fingers trailing patterns along my spine, stopping below my bra clasp in a bone crushing hug, I started wriggling to get loose so I could breathe again since it was so tight and she quickly let go and I lay my arms to the side taking large amounts of air. I only noticed my bra had slid off when Mikasa pulled me into another hug and whispered in my ear. "How about you teach me some moves, that you won't teach Eren" Oh my, Did Mikasa Ackerman really just use that really bad pick up line on me. "Oh my god Mikasa your such a dork, my adorable dork" I blushed bright red and Mikasa just hummed. "I'm not the adorable one, that would be you Annie"

I was blushing so much at that point while she just smiled like a goof, so I shut her up by pulling her into a passionate kiss, she span us round, pushing me on to a bed moving her hands down but I quickly stopped her, grabbing on to her hands. "This is Ymir's and Krista's bunk, Mikasa really? Plus I thought I was the one teaching the moves here" I smirked, Mikasa mimicking my expression. "Yes really, I heard what Ymir said, and I was waiting for you to start with those moves you seem so confident about Annie" Mikasa answered. At those words I pushed her backwards on to our bunk, kneeling between her legs trailing my hands up her body, cupping her breasts in my palms, she groaned trying to cross her legs over but I knelt against her crotch again, nipping and sucking at the spots of her neck which were most sensitive, continuing this Mikasa finally stopped biting her lip since it was worthless, her moans were no longer muted by it.

I stopped and she lay there panting slightly, trying to get her breathe back from all the moaning she had done, taking in air, while she was occupied I unbuttoned the single button on her white military uniform jeans, pulling the zipper down and slipping my hand in her jeans, slightly brushing against her clothed womanhood, she groaned, her underwear was soaked, she really wasn't kidding about the equally aroused since I could feel my underwear sticking to my skin from the wetness soaking it. When I leaned back again Mikasa sat up, flipping us around, cupping my breasts in her hands while she nipped and sucked at my neck mimicking what I had done, I moaned loudly unable to bite down on my lip in time to suppress the moans that escaped my mouth, until she stopped, moving her hands down to the waistband of my white military uniform jeans, messing with the waistband a bit before grabbing my butt unexpectedly causing me to gasp allowing her to lean in and kiss me again, exploring my mouth with her tongue once again.

I melted into the kiss, burying my hands in her silky black hair once again, the kiss seemed to last forever but it soon ended and I realised my jeans had been thrown to the side, wait when did she manage to get those off? How did she do that without me noticing? I kept asking myself all these different questions, damn Mikasa was good at doing something unnoticed to another, she could have been a great pickpocket which just makes me wonder what else she's great at. I snapped back to reality when I felt Mikasa press her knee between my legs but I was snapped back more by the sound of my moaning then the feeling of Mikasa's body pressed against mine, I quickly flipped us over again so I was on top and Mikasa was the one pressed against the bed. "I guess my heart won't be the only thing your stealing tonight Mikasa" I smirked and she snorted, Mikasa Ackerman snorted oh my god, I made Mikasa Ackerman snort.

I pulled Mikasa into another kiss, slipping my hand into her boxershorts underwear and rubbing my thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves, she moaned louder then she wanted to and tried to shut her mouth but couldn't since I was still kissing her, our tongues dancing together in a battle of dominance even though Mikasa knew she couldn't get up from my weight laying on her or my other hand pushing her down against the bed.

I swiftly slid her boxers down her legs, trailing my hands up to her thighs, stopping and looking at her, her eyes shining over with what I'm going to guess was lust, she bit down on her trembling lip and nodded, I took that as a sign and continued resting near her entrance, my thumb rubbing against the bundle of nerves again while I trailed patterns across her entrance, already slick with her obvious arousal, after a while of teasing her, I finally slid a single finger into her entrance, moving about slightly before slipping in another, Mikasa now moaning out again, her hands gripping tightly to the sheets of the bed while I started to slowly move my fingers in and out, speeding up the pace once I knew Mikasa had adjusted to it, still rubbing my thumb against the bundle of nerves, pressing my lips to her neck again and attacking it with hickies, her breathe hitching in her throat and she was now moaning deeper more throaty then before when I curled my fingers, I felt her tense and I repeated it until Mikasa tensed up more and came.

I carefully slid my fingers out wiping them on the boxershorts I was still wearing until Mikasa moved and flipped us again, repeat what I had done to her with me until I came as well and Mikasa pulled back slightly moving to lay on the bed next to me, soon pulling me into a hug, her warmth lulling me to sleep and I quickly fell asleep since I was worn out, only waking up when the air turned cold, Mikasa was already up and dressing into her uniform again minus the 3DMG straps, I quickly followed her example and dressed, just in time for the others to come back in, Ymir with a huge grin on her face, she slowly walked over and whispered to us. "So you actually did then" I furrowed my eyebrows and she replied "There's that certain smell so to say, plus someone forgot to put their Boxershorts back on" I shook my head, I didn't know there was a smell to sex and why the hell did she even know this? "I changed into different boxershorts the others were a little uncomfortable not that" It was partly true, they had been uncomfortable. "Yeah sure, that will work for the others but I know better you two" She smirked before leaving, Mikasa had her face buried in her scarf so I assumed she was trying to hide a blush forming on her face.

_A/N Don't look at me, I feel gross for writing this, I'm gonna pretend I wrote none of this and yeah I didn't use the words for those parts but it makes it worse if I do so that's what you got. *lies down in a ball in the corner*_


End file.
